


vampire smile

by czerni



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Bad English, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mild Gore, Not Beta Read, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, alternative universe, creepy in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czerni/pseuds/czerni
Summary: Mabel has found a monster in her bedroom.He has told her that his name is Bill.





	vampire smile

 

Mabel has found a monster in her bedroom.

He visits her every night without fail, poking his only and big golden eye through the half-open door of her closet; there where all the monsters live— just that this one is different. It doesn’t want to destroy her and eat her like the other monsters do, the wicked ones that used to hide under her bed and threat her with their fangs, hungry for terror— _no_ ; he talks to her about wonderful things, that he is a creature of ancestral times, habitant and creator of dreams and he knows _everything_. He has told her that his name is Bill, and he understands her better than anyone else. He becomes her friend, her confident, her refuge when the other girls from her class make fun of her and her colorful accessories, when she and Dipper fight or when her parents start to act so distant. He takes care of her and he is _so nice_. He fills her nights with vicious joy and her dreams with idyllic landscapes, with happy and colorful kingdoms where she stands as the one and only queen and ruler. He listens to her and protects her from the rest of the evil nocturne creatures that aren’t so kind; in exchange she gives him her company and loyalty and keeps his existence as a secret that no one but her knows, one that she treasures more than anything.

The thing is that she comes to love him so much

(and Bill could easily start to adore her a little bit too. That she is the personification of a star; all innocence and naivety, all brightness and striking colors and good intentions. _So stupid that he could almost feel sorry for her_. She welcomes him without thinking twice, without questioning it; all just because she has a ridiculously kind heart and she wants (capriciously) everyone around her to be happy.

And she is so sweet and her eyes are so big and they bright without malice— even if he can perceive some selfishness in them, one that she is not conscious of or prefer not to be. Mabel Pines, star, _little_ _Shooting Star_ ; with her _redredred_ cheeks and her milky-way smiles that she direct towards him without hesitation. She who looks at him with so much affection, and does not fear or reject him like others did, the admiration that she feels for him being something quite addictive after have spent so many years living in the midst of the darkness of the human ignorance, and having to hide without a stable body— nothing more than a night-spectrum found by a girl who receives him with consideration. And she is _so nice_ , a chaotic and friendly being that shines even when she is still _so_ young.

Shooting Star that is an interesting toy; one which he wants to be the only owner of, because he has never being adept to share those things that he considers his _property_ — because he is a monster; a _demon_ made of nightmares with black claws meant to destroy other minds. He is nothing more than an illusion of kindness that has won the trust of that girl in pursuit of future plans.

But— oh, it turns out that there is something in Shooting Star that ends up making him fall a little bit, in some way; there is something in her natural light, in her perfect skin and her long hair that attracts him and he ends up finding himself by her side in a way that he never intended to happen. It is not love or anything similar, _because he can’t love_. But then everything becomes her and her and her and her blinding light that he wants to drain, take possession of it and of her warmness and turn her into an empty shell while she continues to look at him from the ground with the same meaningless fondness in her dead eyes —a devotion mean only for him—; a Shooting Star that he can imprison between his fingers and drag with him to the deepest, to his personal paradise of destruction and madness, without anything or anyone more than him having the right to claim her as their own; because she is his and has been since the very first moment when she settled her chocolate eyes over his spectral shadow and she decided to talk to him with sweet words instead of tremble with fear and look at other place.

She was the only one who had condemned herself.)

that she can feel how that love collapses her lungs and make its way through her veins; is a curious sensation that becomes stronger over time and over the years. And it is almost in the blink of an eye that Mabel stops being a little girl but that love remains there, except that— _it isn’t enough anymore_ and Mabel starts to miss the sunny days, the warmth of a solid body close to hers, she begins to miss the world and her family and she turns her back to the shadow that has always know her. She goes to the life and she allows herself to love creatures made of blood and flesh that doesn’t try to steal her light, she allows herself to forget and she does not look back but with something like a repressed nostalgia between bittersweet memories and a love that never was nothing more than a childhood dream. (And she is _so pretty_ with her tight sweaters and her _oh so long_ legs and her wild hair and her temptingly soft skin.

She has left him aside and throw away their secret, opting for attribute his existence to the childish imagination of a kid without any friend aside of her brother and so she has broken her promises. _Oh, how stupid_. Little brat in a woman body who ignores that Bill keeps watching her closely, with his sharp gaze over every one of her movements, over every one of the _real_ people that she has come to love just like once she loved him. _She’s so stupid_ that she doesn’t see his one-eyed beast silhouette stalk her during moonless nights, getting closer and closer,

until it’s too late.

And she screams and fights when the _monster_ comes out and sinks his teeth on her fragile skin, on her neck and abdomen and legs and he paints _redredred_ the white sheets. She cries and there’s no one there more than Bill to hear her laments that to him sound like a captivating melody; _because she deserves it_. He tears her childhood apart, the rest of her innocence with his demon claws while he laughs and laughs and hates her for thinking that she could leave him behind and let herself be of anyone else; that since a long time ago her soul and her existence have belong to him even if she never wanted it and no one else would want her or have her like that demon, that she once believed her friend, does. _So stupid and naïve_ — dumb girl who had come to trust and to love the monster that lived in the darkness of her room; little Red Riding Hood who made the decision to believe in the lies of the Wolf and go into his mouth voluntarily.

He buries his fingers into her soul and he touch her he touch her he touch and she looks at him him him and—

 _oh Shooting Star you should have learned before to be afraid of the darkness_ )

.

.

.

Mabel has found a monster in her bedroom.

He has told her that his name is Bill and—

(he eats her with love and drags her to the bottom of the closet, to the eternity itself.)

He has never looked more beautiful to her

or more human.


End file.
